The repair of detector arrays included in positron emission tomography (PET) systems can be quite costly. Damage to such detector arrays during transport or as a result of incorrect operation can be difficult to detect resulting in significant down time for these systems due to lengthy calibration and debugging. Moreover, significant cost can be incurred by both the manufacturer and the customer if a detector array of a PET system must be replaced as a result of the damage.